Aly and Lily's tour of Oz
by Dylan Katharine Weasley
Summary: When Aly Draw and Lily Elum have the chance to go backstage of Wicked, they get more then they thought they would ever get. A tour of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Opening in Cincinnati**_

"I still can't believe that we're going to see _Wicked_!" Alyson Draw told her friend Lily Elum. Alyson, called Aly by her friends, had long, dark brown hair and dark eyes, while her friend Lily was the opposite. Lily had shorter, to her shoulders light blonde hair, blue eyes and faire skin. Let's just say that Aly looked like Elphaba, minus the green skin and Lily looked like Galinda minus the bubbles.

The two had been friends ever since Lily had come to their school in third grade. Now, they were in 7th and 8th grade. Lily was only a year older then Aly, but that didn't stop them from being friends.

"I know! I still can't believe your mom got back stage passes!" Lily said excitedly. Her eyes sparked with anticipation. Aly smiled. She was proud of her mom for getting the backstage passes.

"Just you wait; I'll be up there someday, singing 'Defying Gravity'. And you'll be up there with me, singing 'Popular'." Aly promised. Lily laughed and tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"Popular! You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys! When you talk to boys! Little ways to flirt and flounce!" Both Aly and Lily had gotten Wicked scripts off the Internet and saved them to their computers. Aly had memorized Elphaba's part and in turn, Lily had memorized Galinda's lines. Then, the lights in the theater dimmed. The green light, illuminating the Emerald City turned off. Aly saw actors, dressed up as flying monkeys come out and dance around the stage. The map lifted and the monkeys went off stage. Stephen Schwart's brilliant music filled the theater.

"_Good news! She's dead!"_

"_And nobody! In all of Oz! No Wizard that there, is or was! Is ever gonna bring...me...DOWN!"_

_"I hope you're happy!"_

_"Look at her! She's Wicked, GET HER!"_

_"Bring me down!"_

_"So we 'side to bring her..."_

_"AHHHHH!"_

_"DOWN!"_

The lights flicked on as the audience sat, spell bound, in their seats. Aly and Lily's jaws had dropped before Popular and had stayed there.

"Wow..." Aly croaked

"Eh...?" Lily whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Girls? It's intermission." Aly's mother, Mrs. Draw, had to shake the girls hard before they could move. She bought them each a cookie and went to the bathroom, leaving Aly and Lily to talk about the play so far.

"How did they get her to fly in Defying Gravity? It would be a nightmare to sing in a harness!"

"Toss, toss! Sparkle, sparkle!"

"I think I'll be talking Ozian all day tomorrow at school."

"Hey look!" Lily said, pointing to a number of people gathered around a stand.

"The Oz Dust Boutique..." Aly read the signs set up around the stand. Lily turned to Aly and grinned

"I feel my inner Galina needs to shop!" she said, pulling Aly to the stands.

"O.K. how much stuff did you buy?" Aly asked, incredulously as she and Lily walked back into the theater.

"Just a few things," Lily said, pushing all of her purchases under her seat.

"You know, it's would be fun to sit in Nessarose's chair." Aly said. "I mean, it would be fun to roll around onstage." Lily nodded, still trying to push a bag under her seat. "Hey! Maybe when we go backstage, the cast will let us sit in the chair!" Aly said.

"They might...phew." Lily sat back in her seat, all of her bags crammed under it.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Aly said excitedly, as the curtain rose for the second time. The actors were already in position and the orchestra started up again.

"_Everyday the Wicked. Everyday the terror grows. All of Oz is ever on alert..."_

"_No one Mourns the Wicked! Wicked...WICKED!_" The curtains closed for a second time, only to reopen, revealing the Ensemble, taking their bow. Then, the main character came out, by part size. Chistery, Elphaba's mother and father, Dr. Dillamond, The Wizard, Madam Morrible, Boq, Fiyero (All the girls gave him a huge round of applause), Nessarose and then finally, Glinda and Elphaba, arm and arm. The audience exploded. Aly couldn't even hear her own thoughts. It took a while for the audience to stop clapping, only then did the cast of Wicked leave the stage. Mrs. Draw hurried the girls out of the theater.

"I want to beat the crowd, so it won't take forever to get to the backstage door." She told them. Aly and Lily were only too eager to oblige, the excitement of seeing the magic of Wicked getting to them. They hurried through the lobby and out the door. The backstage door was at the side of the theater, a crowd was already waiting outside, hopping to get some autographs for their Wicked merchandise.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Draw told the crowd. She showed the bouncer the backstage passes and he let her in. Lily could hardly contain herself.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" she nearly fainted when she saw Chistery walk out of a door in full costume.

"Girls? Can you wait right here? I need to use the bathroom." Mrs. Draw said. Aly groaned

"Mom! Can't you hold it?" She asked. Mrs. Draw shook her head and asked the nearest stage crew member were the bathrooms were. As soon as she left, Lily pulled Aly behind the curtain.

"What?" Aly asked. Lily pointed to some props sitting in the corner. Nessarose's chairs. "Wow..." Aly said softly, fingering the fabric on the fancy one and the wickerwork on the old one.

"I call the cushioned one!" Lily said. Aly sighed.

"Fine, then I get a turn." she said. Aly made to sit in the old wheelchair when Lily stopped her.

"Wait! At the same time. Count off, one."

"Two..."

"**_Three!_**" The twosome sat down in the chairs at the same time. And at the same, the strangest thing happened to the two friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Gucci Galina, Emerald Elphaba, and Naive Nessarose _**

"_Whoa...what happened?"_

"**Who are you?"**

"_Who are _you_?"_

"**Lily Elum."**

"_Lily? This is Aly!"_

"**Aly? What are you doing in my brain?"**

"_Your brain? This is _my _brain!"_

"**Are we in the same body?"**

"_How am I suppose to know? And how can we communicate telepathicly?"_

"**I don't know!"**

"_You don't know? But you got all honors!"_

"**That dosen't mean I know everything!"**

Aly saw that she was in a hallway. The people were wearing weird clothes. Blue and white.

"_Lily! I think we're at Shiz!"_

"**Yeah, and I'm Galinda."**

"_Lily! I'm serious!"_

"**Yeah, so am I."**

"_The hell?"_

"**I think I'm in Galinda's body!"**

"_Wait...how do you know? Does she have a mirror?"_

"**Galinda _always_ has a mirror with her."**

"_Oh, right...well, if you're Galinda, who am I?"_

Aly looked around to see a girl in a wheelchair making her way through the crowd towards her. The girls father tailed her.

"_Lil, I think I'm Elphaba!"_

"**Well, say your line!"**

"_What?"_

"**Your line! Everyone's staring at you!"**

"_Oh..."_

Aly turned to see that Lily was right. Remembering Elphaba's first line, she said it like she did when she was practicing in her room.

"What? What are you all staring at? Oh, is there something in my teeth? O.K. we might as well get this over with." Aly put down the suitcase she was holding and walked to the group of students.

"_NO_, I'm not seasick. _YES_, I've always been green. And _NO_ I didn't eat grass as a child." Lily smiled as her friend told off all the student who were staring at her. She shifted her weight over a bit. Sitting on all this luggage was very uncomfortable.

"Um...Miss. Galinda? Do you want me to take your luggage?" A boy, wearing a horrendous blue and white Shiz uniform had approached her.

**"Uh-oh...Aly? Boq is here!"**

_"Do what Galina would do! Blow him off!"_

**"But he's so sweet!"**

_"Lil, you have to blow him off! There's no telling what it'll do to the Space-Time Continuum!"_

**"OK! OK! Keep your hair on Elphie."**

"Oh hello...?"

"Boq. I'm from Munchkinland."

"Well...aren't you a little tall for a Munchkin?"

"I may be taller then most, but Munchkin's have feelings too!"

Back with Aly and Elphaba's family, Aly made a startling discovery.

"Aly? Is that you?"

_"Who are you and why are you in my brain?"_

"Aly! It's Nikki!"

_"Nikki? Were are you and who's body are you in?"_

"I think I'm in Nessarose's."

"_What? What are you doing here?" _

"Well, I kinda followed you back here, I had a backstage pass too, and after I saw you disappeared, I sat in one of the chairs and suddenly I'm in Oz!" 

_"Well I...wait, you followed us?"_

"Well, I had backstage passes too!"

_"Stalker."_

"I was not stalking you!"

_"Whatever, listen. Lily Elum's here too!"_

"She is? Who's body is she in?"

_"Galinda's. Wait, Frex is giving you the shoes!"_

"Oh...hang on."

Nessarose took the box Frex was holding out. "Now, father...Jeweled Shoes!" she gasped as she took a sparkling silver shoe from the box. Frex took the box back and faced Elphaba(Aly).

"Elphaba..." he stapped the box shut. "Take care of your sister."

_"Say Elphaba..."_

"Elphaba..." Nessarose(Nikki) said softly.

"What could have he gotten me? I clash with everything." Aly looked around and spoke softly to Nikki. "Let's go stand next to Lily. I don't want to get lost in Oz." Nikki nodded and she wheeled her way over to Lily.

"Lily, I-"

"Lily? What do you mean? My name is Galinda." Lily said, looking at Nikki in Nessarose's body pointedly.

"Lil! This is Nikki!" Aly said, before Lily could say anything.

"Oh..." Lily smiled at Nikki. "O.K. here comes Morrible."

"O.K., she tries to take Nessa away and I do some spelly thingy-wait...I CAN'T DO ANY SPELLS!" She whispered loudly.

"Just get super mad." Lily advised.

Aly bit her lip and turned to Morrible.

"Excuse me, we have not yet received our room assignments." she said, pointing to Nessa and herself.

"Oh yes, you must be Miss. Nessarose! What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Nikki beamed. "And..." she turned to Aly and gave a little yelp.

"I'm Elphaba, the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic." she said tartly.

"Right...now Nessarose is to room with me and..." she scanned the crowd, spotting Galinda "You will room with Miss. Galinda."

"Aly! Focus on Morrible calling me tragically beautiful and you beautifully tragic. It'll get you mad." Aly nodded and as Morrible tried to wheel Nikki away, she got mad.

"Let...her...GO!" Nikki's chair wheeled out of Morrible's hands and back to Aly.

**"Aly! You did it!"** Nikki and Lily said.

_"Bo-ya! And now, I get to sing! Wait...oh crap. I can't sing as high as Idina Menzel!"_

**"But now you do! Remember?"**

_"I do? Sweet!"_ After everyone left. Aly was left alone to sing.

♪♫ "Did that really just happen?

Have I actually understood?

This weird quirk I've tried

To suppress or hide.

Is a talent?

That could...

Help me meet the Wizard!  
If I make good.

So I'll make,

good..." As Aly sang, Idina Menzel's voice came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe it!

"And I'll stand there with the Wizard!

Feeling things I've never felt!  
And though I'd never show it,

I'd be so happy I could

MELT!

And so it will be for the rest of my life!

And I'll want nothing else 'till I die!

Held in such high esteem

When people see me they will scream!  
For half of Oz's favorite team!

The Wizard...

And I!" ♫♪


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Goat Doctor**_

_"Holy crap! I love being Elphaba!" _Aly thought, as she walked back to her dorm room.

**"So? I get Kristin Chenoweth!"**

_"You guys heard me?"_

"Yes, and you were damn awesome!"

_"Thanks!"_

**"C'mon Idina, get to our room. We have to sing 'What is this Feeling!"**

_"Oh! I love that song!'_

_**"Loathing! Unadulterated loa-"**_

****"OK, Aly just hurry up and get to our room."

_"OK keep your socks on."_

Aly made her way to her room when she bumped into a goat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's quite alright." Said the goat, standing up on two feet, brushing of his coat and tails.

"Oh, you must be Doctor Dillamond!" Aly blurted out. She realized what she said and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Doctor Dillamond asked her.

"Well, aren't you the only animal teacher here? I thought you wouldn't like to be recognized as the sole animal and-" Doctor Dillamond laughed

"You think too much." he told her.

**"ALY!"**

"Oh, sorry Doctor Dillamond, I have to go." she said. The goat nodded

"Oh, yes. You need to get to your dorm room." Doctor Dillamond said, somewhat sharply. Aly nodded and hurried up some stairs. When she opened the door, she saw Lily sitting on her bed.

"Where were you?" She asked

"I met Doctor Dillamond." Aly said. Lily threw her a piece of paper.

""Here's your note to Frex and-"

"Lily, I think we should tell Doctor Dillamond who we are."

"Are you crazy?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, let's talk about it after 'What is this Feeling?'"

♪♫_"Dearest, Darlingest, Momsy and Popsicle"_

_"My Dear Father..."♫♪_

♪♫_ "And I will be loathing for forever, loathing truly deeply, loathing you! My whole life long!" ♫♪_

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

After everyone left, Nikki wheeled herself into Aly and Lily's room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Aly thinks we should tell Doctor Dillamond who we really are." Lily said.

"Aly! Even if Doctor Dillamond could help us, he wouldn't have enough time!" Nikki said.

"What do you mean?" Aly asked

"Dosen't Doctor Dillamond get revoked from the faculty in the middle of a class?" Nikki asked. Aly's stomach dropped. Nikki was right. Why was Aly kidding? Nikki was always right. But was that going to stop her?

"Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda." It was the next morning in Doctor Dillamond's class room. Aly planned to tell him about their real identity after class. Right before they sung 'Something Bad'.

"It's GAlinda." Lily said, flipping her long blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Excuse me...Glinda." Doctor Dillamond struggled with Galinda's name.

" I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name." Lily said. Aly knew her line was next.

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different" Aly reeled off.

"Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed!" Lily said. The class laughed and Aly felt her face grow red.

**"Sorry."**

_"I'm fine..."_

"Class, class! Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way.  
Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was..."  
_"Oh great...he's going into one of those 'When I was your age, I had to walk five miles to and from school both ways uphill.' things."_

**"I hate it when adults do that."**

_"Who ever thought that a goat would do it too?" _

"Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?" Aly raised her hand

"From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought." She stated.

"Correct! Now, what was the name for this you ask? Well..."

"What are you doing in my body?" A voice said in Aly's head.

_"Who is that?"_

"That's what I should be asking you! Who are you?"

_"My name is Aly Draw. I don't know how I am in your body and...wait, if this is your body. You must be Elphaba!"_

"Score one for you. Einstein"

_"Oh my gosh! Lily! Nikki! Guess who's in Elphaba's body with me?  
_**"Elphaba?"**

_"No, it...wait, how do you know?"_

**"Seeing the fact that Galinda's in my body..."**

_"O.K. and let me guess who's in Nikki's body..."_

"Guys...I have something that might freak you out..."

_**"Nessarose?"**_

****"Dang, you guys are good."

"Enough complementing yourselves! I have to share my beautiful body with some...what are you again?"

**"I'm your biggest fan!"  
**"Well, who isn't?"

_rolles eyes_

"What about us?"

"Yeah! We're the one's stuck in a wheelchair!"

_"Guys...Elphaba and I are going to sort this out after class."_

"Yeah...we are?"

"Aly? What are you going to do?"

_"We have to Nikki."_

**"Aly! Don't you dare!"**

_"We have to Lily! Look Doctor Dillamond just let us go. C'mon Elphie."_

"Elphie! giggle I wish I had thought of that!"

**"You do."**

"I do? Yeah!"

"Go on ahead Nessa." Elphaba said, gesturing her sister on.

"Aly, I just hope you know what you're getting into."

_"I do."_

"Doctor Dillamond. Can I talk to you for a second?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Cue the Incredible Hunk**_

"They've been in there forever!" moaned Nikki/Nessarose. She wheeled around in her chair, like if she was pacing. Lily/Galinda patted her on the back.

"Nessa- keep calm. They should be out in a minute." she said soothingly. Lily tried to conceal the anxiety in her voice.

**Damn...what the hell is taking so long?**

G: Yeah...you do know that we're sharing a body now? I can hear you too.

**What? Do you not like cursing or something?"**

G: I've heard worse.

**Oh yeah, they say 'fuck' and stuff in the book."**

There's a book about me? Galinda asked.

_Oh my god_... Nikki put her head in her hand. That second, Elphaba and Aly walked out.

"WELL?"

"Yeah...um, about that. He kinda went insane with laughter and...Well," Aly said, looking at her hands. Lily groaned.

"You're insane! See what you did? Now the whole entire plot's screwed up. Now, we'll get the new teacher earlier, then you and Fiyero and you can't have your special moment...DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?"

Who's Fiyero? Galinda asked. And is he cute?

"He should be coming, like...now." Aly said. Right on cue, the most gorgeous guy in the history of the universe came into view. He had spiked black hair and really sexy tattoos of blue diamonds from his temple down into his slightly open shirt- open enough to show some muscle, but not to be obscene. He had deep blue eyes that Lily wanted to stare into... (Look up Kristoffer Cusick, who plays Fiyero in Chicago.)

"He's even more beautiful in person... And the tattoos- I knew god would answer me!" Lily said.

"Yeah, Lil? Just a tip, the drool is not that attractive." Nikki pointed out.

"Oh my god, he's like...Daniel Radcliffe only a million times more hot." Aly said.

**G: Who's Daniel Radcliffe?**

"You poor, deprived, child."

Lily started to run over to Fiyero, but Aly held her back.

"**OH MY GOD! I WANT HIM!" **she said, telepathically.

"_You get to make out with him at the Ozdust!"_

"**Oh yeah..."**

"You're drooling again."

"_Eeewww...that's gross."_

"**BUT HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!" **

Fiyero looked at the group and smiled at Galinda.

G: Oh my god! He's looking at me!

**Us.**

G: Whatever...

"Hi! I'm Lily! And you're hot!" Lily said, rushing over to Fiyero.

"What?" he asked.

_LILY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! _

"Umm... I mean... I'm Galinda, and isn't it hot out here? I get my words confusified sometimes..." she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah...so, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Fiyero had a very sexy voice. Boq was immediately at her side.

"Nothing.. Until now…" said Lily, batting her baby blues, wishing to god she had her purple eyeliner.

"We _were _studying..." Boq said, squeezing himself between Galinda/Lily and Fiyero.

Biq? How did you get here? thought Galinda exasperatedly, as if though someone could hear her.

"Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task." Fiyero said, climbing up on a statue of some old dead guy.

**Yes... Corrupt _Me_ in particular... HE'S GOING TO SING!**

_The trouble with schools is_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_

_Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know_

_They want you to become less callow, less shallow-_

_But I say why invite stressin'?_

_Stop Studying strife_

He tossed Boq's book, effectively getting Boq to go find it.

_And learn to live_

_The "unexamined life"_

_Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing_

**He's going to do that really cool hip thing-** He did "The really cool hip thing-" a dip that showed off his dancing skills- without making him look gay._  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can slough it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through  
_Everyone danced away._  
Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life_

"So...where's the most swankified place in town?"

"The Ozdust Ballroom!"

_Idiot..._

"Miss Galinda?" said Boq. "I hope you'll at least save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there... waiting... all night..."

"Oh, Biq, that's so sweet... but..." Lily took her acting skills and applied them. She began crying. "You see that girl... Nessa? The one in the chair? It's just... I feel so bad, going out with her stuck at home!" she, from Galinda's _Vertically Challenged_ standpoint, grabbed Boq and put her head on his shoulder, "I just wish.. someone could invite... her!" she burst out into big fat tears.

Baby.

**Shut up. **

"Oh.. well... Maybe.. I could!" said Boq, brightening at his stroke of genius.

"Oh, you would? Oh, thank you!" Exclaimed Lily, her tears magically drying up.

Boq wheeled Nessa/Nikki into the building (becasue offstage doesn't really happen) and they heard the door shut. Aly had left with Elphaba a while ago.

"You're good."

"Oh, I have no idea _what_ you could mean! But- I _am_ free tonight... so..."

"So I'll be picking you up around eight?"

"After all...now that we've met one another..."

"It's clear we deserve each other."

"You're perfect."

"_You're_ perfect"

"So we're perfect together. Dancing though Life!"

"Fiyero...I have something to tell you..." Lily said, taking Fiyero's hand.

**OH MY GOD! I'M HOLDING HIS HAND!**

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, sitting down.

"I'm not Galinda!" Lily blurted out.

"You're not? Then who are you?"

**Aly? Nikki? I'm telling Fiyero.**

Why?

**He loves me, he'll understand.**

_Just remember what happened with Doctor Dillamond._

**"I am."**

"So? Who are you?" Fiyero asked again. Lily took a deep breath.

"My name is Lily Elum. I'm trapped in Galinda's body. You see, my friend, Aly Draw, and I went to see Wicked, it's a musical about what happened here in Oz. So anyway, we went backstage and somehow got to Oz with myself trapped in Galinda's body and Aly trapped in Elphaba's. She's the green girl. Then our friend Nikki followed us and got to Oz too, but she's in Nessarose's body. _Then_ the real Elphaba, Galinda and Nessarose got back into their body and..." Lily stopped to catch her breath. "And we don't know how to get back to our world." she said, fearfully. Fiyero put his arm around her.

**"OH MY GOD! I THINK HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!"**

_"What...can't...ear...ou."_ Aly's voice came back fuzzy.

"Ly? Li...at's...on?" Nikki's voice sounded fearful. Lily tried to talk back to them. Her voice sounded a little fuzzy to her.

**"Al...Ikki! I can...you!"** She suddenly felt like she was being stretched. It was highly uncomfortable. The last voice she heard in her head was Elphaba's.

**Ha! I knew getting mad would work!** Then, everything went dark.

Next thing Lily knew, she was starring up into six faces. Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and Nessarose were all there and...

"Aly! Nikki! What? How did you get out of..." she looked at her friends. They seemed older. They both had grown. Nikki's shoulder length hair was now at her waist and Aly's strait hair was suddenly wavy. They were both wearing Shiz uniforms.

"Aly! Can I see a mirror?" Lily asked.

"Now you're learning!" Galinda said. Aly handed Lily a mirror and she gazed at her reflection. Lily gasped. Her stick straight blonde hair was back! So was her body- the tall, thin one with the sexy legs- only about four years older!

"Holy Christ on a Cracker! I'm hot! If I were a man, I would totallydate me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree." Fiyero said. "By the way, I have a question for you." He helped Lily up and pulled her close to him. "Would you like to go to the Ozdust with me?" Galinda looked angry.

"I thought _I_ was going to go with you!" she said indignantly to Fiyero.

"Yeah, but now I want...what's your name again?"

"Lily Elum."

"I want Lily to go with me now." Fiyero said. Lily could sing. SHE WAS GOING TO THE OZDUST WITH FIYERO!

Then, it dawned on her…

"Shit. I can't." she said sadly.

"Why?" Asked Fiyero, confused.

"Because it screws up the plot, and we already screwed with it enough…"

"And this plot would be…"

"You have to go to the Ozdust with Galinda- It's plot law, and if I don't follow Plot law, the Plot men in the little white cloaks will come and dismember me. And I'd rather not be dismembered… trust me. They did it to my friend…"

"Well we can't have you dismembered, can we?" he said, rhetorically. "I'll tell you what. I go to the Ozdust with Galinda-" Galinda squealed, "-but I'll dance with you at least once. Okay?"

"Okay!" Lily said, brightening.

"Now we just have to find out whether you all are even enrolled here…" said Elphaba, sarcastically.

"Shut up, asparagus." Said Lily, sticking her tongue out.

"That's real mature."

"You know what? You're looking rather… ripe… today."

"Guys!" said Nikki, rolling Nessa near them. "At least get along! Elphaba's the only one who could possibly get us out of here!" she put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Thank you." Said Elphaba, smirking. "Wait… why can I get us out of here?"

"You'll find out soon. Be in Morrible's office at 7 AM… you take sorcery classes! I got you in. Sort of." Said Aly proudly.

"Well… thanks." Said Elphaba. Aly smiled. "Let's go find out if we attend!" said Aly. They walked off to the administration building, leaving Nikki, Nessa, Galinda, and Lily alone. Fiyero had left at some point.

"You know, I could have gotten a date." Said Galinda.

"I know that." Said Lily. "But I couldn't screw the plot up."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They all went to visit Galinda's room and squee over shoes, including Nessa's.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Make Me Over Elphie!**_

After a quick trip to the admissions office, Aly, Nikki, and Lily found that they were enrolled, and that- wonder of all wonders- Aly and Lily were rooming together. Nikki was rooming with Nessa- and the group of six girls seemed to be the only ones who knew they weren't from Oz. Nikki and Nessa were rooming across from Morrible (stupid opportunist) so they couldn't sneak out- not that Nessa wouldn't make enough noise, as her wheel squeaked.

Nikki and Nessa seemed to be the pair who got along best- they were both shy and quiet, but were very nice once you got to know them.

Elphaba and Aly seemed to be getting along fine, and they could become friends if they wanted to. Lily and Galinda seemed to already be rivals, but then again, Elphaba and Galinda were still arch enemies at this point. They would have to take care of that.

Aly and Lily had walked into a fully stocked room- posters of Wiz-O-Mania (Which Lily had promptly torn down) and sheets from "home-" They had said they hailed from Munchkinland, but were not munchkins. They had also found all of Lily's makeup, and both of their wardrobes. They had precisely three and a half hours to prepare for the Ozdust- and they were utilizing it.

Before they could examine the wardrobes, they heard frantic knocking on the door.

"Let Me In!" said Elphaba's muffled voice.

Lily opened the door and Elphaba shoved her way in, hat on and all. "She's called in the cavalry! All those stupid girls are in our room, getting her ready! I didn't know you needed an army to get ready for some stupid party! I thought she might actually be being friendly, then she called _them_ in!"

"Um..." said Aly.

"Close that door! They're after me, and I know they'll find a way to make me look even stupider!"

"You don't look stupid!" said Lily.

"Yes I do. I'm _green_, or haven't you noticed?"

"That doesn't mean you can't be pretty!" exclaimed Aly. "Yeah!" said Lily. "You're just... green. Al? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

They shared a scheming glance. "Lils, I think it's time to show our new friend exactly what three weeks of stage makeup can do for a soul."

"You do know it'll completely change the plot?"

"And I care... Why?"

"Fiiine."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Elphaba, eyeing the wicked (ignore the pun) looking hair instruments on the vanity.

"Don't worry about your hair. It's lovely, you just need to show it off." said Aly.

"Yeah- Elphaba, take off the hat. I'll let you choose what to wear- that I don't care about. Go in you underwear if you want to." Elphaba blushed a deep green, looking horrified.

"Just kidding. Had to see what color you blushed. Now, sit on that chair and close your eyes." said Lily, moving a chair toward Elphaba.

"Don't worry dahhhling...we, shall make you an emerald star!" Aly said, doing her best impersonation of a haughty movie star.

"You get the hair, Aly, and I'll get the make-up." Lily instructed. "I need to unleash my genius."

And with that, Elphaba begin her major makeover.

Aly began brushing Elphaba's long hair out of its braid. Lily opened up her pink-spotted makeup case and opened up a tube of..."

"Lils, why on earth do you have _green_ foundation?"

"Aly, three things: one, shut up. She can't know. Two: it's from Seussical...damn that play. And three: it's eye shadow, stupid idiot."

She squeezed a little of the liquid eyeshadow onto her fingers and smudged it over Elphaba's face.

"You have good skin, Elphaba. I didn't have to use much foundation at all."

"It's... _green_."

"No, it's purple." said Lily sarcastically. "You think I didn't know that much? I'm not colorblind. I never mentioned color, I meant you don't have any blemishes."

She then pulled out hunter green eyeshadow (leftover from Seussical, where she had been cast as a green bird. her face was left alone, but the eyeshadow- ew. it made her look sick.) and a blush brush. She gently dabbed it onto Elphaba's cheekbones.

"You have gorgeous cheekbones, Elphaba. You need to learn to accentuate them."

She then brushed some onto Elphaba's nose and forehead, to even things out. She said to Elphaba, "Open your eyes."

Elphaba opened her eyes, not looking into the mirror, and Lily scrutinized them. "Close 'em." she then added to herself- "Brown with gold flecks... hmm... pink is good with brown, but I can't do pink in her, it'll make her look like a doll. Yellow to bring out the gold- no, that'll make her look like a lemon-lime soda sign."

"Hey! That rhymes!" Aly said, she may be a brunette, but she had a little blonde in her.

"Aly? Your blondness is showing."

Unbeknownst to Elphaba, she shuffled through the makeup and found her targets- a dark green eyeshadow and some gold leaf bits. She brushed the green on liberally, going for a smoky look for green skin. Then, up near the brow bones, she applied a bit of cosmetic glue to the back of the gold leaf bits. She applied them carefully, attaching each slightly-larger-than-glitter piece strategically. She then extracted a purple eyeliner pencil.

"Here goes my fave urban decay..."

She applied the eyeliner smoothly to the top lash line and a little farther, to call attention to her eyes. "Open your eyes and look up, Elphie."

She applied the eyeliner to the bottom lash line and Elphaba closed her eyes again. Lily took out a little bit of dark purple eye shadow and applied it very lightly to Elphaba's cheeks to throw them into contrast. She brushed on a finishing powder and waited for Aly to finish the hair. She had pulled it into a complicated bun that was only visible from the back. From the front it just looked like a bun.

"Stop touching your face! You'll ruin your make-up!" Lily told Elphaba, slapping her hand away from her face.

"Sorry, it's just...I've never looked...felt, pretty before!" Elphaba squeaked. Aly touched her hand lightly.

"Elphaba, you've always been pretty. You're not ugly, people just discriminate against you because you're green." she said wisely.

"Still, you guys didn't have to do this...I mean; you needed time to do your own wardrobe." Elphaba said. Lily shook this off.

"Nothing to worry about! We knew what we were going to wear for ages, and the make-up? Please..." Lily said. She and Aly had put together their outfits at the last minute. Aly was wearing a white dress that had a multi-length skirt- it started out mid-thigh and crossed her legs diagonally until it reached just below her knees. The top had spaghetti straps and a dipping back.

Lily was wearing a dress made of black lace draped over white silk, with a white silk faux-corset. It barely covered her butt, but that was okay.

"Aly, you look hot you sexy beast." Lily commented.

"You're not to shabby yourself, _rawr_." Aly said making cat claws at Lily. They always told each other this when they got dressed up.

"One thing Elphie," Lily said sharply. "When you get there, people are going to be looking at you

"Yeah, you're going to do this weird dance thing, just completely embarrass yourself, because you get rescued. We swear. And if you don't get rescued, we'll rescue you.

"Yeah, wait!" Lily stopped Elphaba. "Did Galinda give you a hat?" she asked. Elphaba nodded and pulled out a black hat. Aly looked at it.

"This will totally mess up your hair, but...it's for the plot." she placed the hat on Elphaba's head. "There..."

Elphaba smiled and was about to walk in through the doors when she turned.

"Oh yeah, um...thanks, this really means a lot to Me." she said. She sighed and walked through the doors. Aly and Lily trailed after her. All eyes were on them. Elphaba stiffened. Aly and Lily looked at each other.

"Rescue time..." Aly said, taking one of Elphaba's arms. Lily took the other and pulled Elphaba onto the dance floor. They let go of her arms. Aly ran to the D.J. table and gave him her iPod she had taken with her to Wicked. Magically, it had transformed into an old time record, or whatever they used in Oz.

"Play this," she told him running onto the dance floor.

"Aly, what song did you give him?" Lily asked nervously. That second, old banjo music rang through the halls. A male voice reached everyone's ears.

_Where did ya' come from Cotton-Eyed Joe?_

_I got married a long time ago_

_Where did ya' come from,_

_Where did ya' go?_

_Where did ya' come from Cotton-Eyed Joe?_

"You didn't!" Lily said, horror struck. Aly smiled

"Oh yes I did!" she said. Lily laughed.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" and the two of them started to dance the Cotton-Eyed Joe. Right foot forward, bounce, right foot back bounce, right foot forward, up and touch, right foot back, up and touch, spin, spin, spin to the left, clap, spin, spin, spin to the right, and clap.

Soon, the whole place was dancing the Cotton-Eyed Joe.

"You do realize how much this screws up the plot?" Lily told Aly.

"And I care...why?" Soon, the Cotton-Eyed Joe was over and a new song started to play. The Cha-Cha Slide.

_This is the Casper slide part Two_

_Featuring the Platinum band_

_And this time..._

_We're gonna get FUNKY!_

Galinda andFiyero came up to Aly, Lily and Elphaba.

"Um...excuse me...but, what does _funky_ mean?" Galinda asked. Aly and Lily cracked up.

"I'll tell you later, now...WE DANCE!" Lily said, grabbing Galinda's arm. Aly grabbed Fiyero and led them to the middle of the dance floor.

The rest of the night was very enjoyable. Nikki and Nessarose were hitting on guys (Unbeknownst to the other two, Nikki had given Nessa one of her own makeovers) while Aly, Lily, Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero were dancing.

Then, the dreaded orchestra came back. But they were playing the instrumental Dancing through life, so it was okay.

Fiyero was, at this point, not dancing. He had danced with Galinda twice and Lily three times and was just about sick of it.

"Fiyero!" said Aly, skipping back from the dance floor. "Dance with me!" she giggled.

"I'm sick of dancing."

"I didn't ask you, I commanded you! And since I am from a different dimension, I shall now force you to dance with me."

"And this makes sense… how?"

"It doesn't!" she giggled again.

"Fine… just don't ask me to pretend I'm going out with you so that you can make another guy jealous."

"I have purer intentions than Lily dearest… I don't _need_ to make a guy jealous. Besides. At this point it would be weird to go out with you or even pretend, because I am entirely too intelligent for you."

"Hey!"

"Spell and define antidisestablishmentarianism."

"Never mind."

"Exactly! Now dance with me!"

And, of course, after a few cookie bribes and some threatening, he did.

Then the night ended. Not with a bang, no singing, nothing special, unless you count a very drunk Boq.

"That was fun!" Galinda said, her legs wobbled and Aly and Lily had to support her.

"I'm guessing that she had one too many drinks or someone put something in her drink and a lot of it." Aly said, pulling Galinda up higher on her shoulder. Elphaba sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll take her back up to our room..." she started. Aly and Lily dropped Galinda. She landed on the ground.

"Owww..." she said. Aly and Lily paid no attention.

"Yeah! You're gonna sing Popular!" they screamed, jumping up and down.

"That's our favorite song!" Lily said

"I sang it in the talent show!" Aly said

"So? I sang Defying Gravity!"

"Shut up! She dosen't know that!"

Elphaba picked up Galinda and started to walk away.

"WAIT! We want to come with you!" Aly and Lily said, running after her. Galinda suddenly perked up even more.

"Yeah! Sleepover! We can paint our toenails and share our feelings!" she giggled.

"This is gonna be a long night..." Elphaba moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Girls Night In**_

"O.K. O.K...Now, let's paint our toenails and share our feelings! I'll go first!" said Galinda, her blond hair bouncing. Apparently, a night of dancing hadn't affected it at all.

"O.K. Fiyero and I are going to get married!" she squealed and pushed a pillow in her face. Lily and Aly squealed as well.

"Wait...he already asked you?" Elphaba asked. Galinda shook her head.

"No, he dosen't know it yet." Galinda said. "Lily, you're next." she told Lily.

"Hm..." Lily looked pensive. "I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!"

Galinda put on her usual look of blissful confusion. "What's that?"

Lily stared at Galinda. "My future husband." she said.

"Ohhhh...just like me and Fiyero, Aly? Do you have a future husband?" Galinda asked.

"Oh yeah, Daniel Radcliffe!" Aly said. "He's Harry Potter and damn sexy." she said.

"Hey...Aly? You've got a little...you're drooling."

"It's the side affects of thinking about Daniel Radcliffe." Aly said seriously.

"Oh! Remember? When...you told Sara Baker that you thought Gerard Butler was ugly?" Lily asked. Aly giggled.

"Oh yeah! She tackled me. I still have bruises from when I fell on the lacrosse stick." Aly said painfully.

"Where do you have them? Can I see?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie...my dear, dear Elphie." Aly said, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulder. "I really don't think that you want to know where they are." she said

"O.K. Now, its you're turn Elphie. Give us a secret like why do you sleep with this little green bottle under your pillow?" Galinda asked, taking the bottle out from under Elphaba's pillow.

"Hey! Give that back! That was my moms!" Elphaba said. "You see, she died while giving birth to Nessa." Aly grabbed Lily.

"Should we tell Elphaba about her dad?" Aly asked. Lily shook her head.

"No...not now."

"Oh look. It's tomorrow! And Elphie...now that we're friends...-"

Aly and Lily started to squeal.

"YOU'RE GONNA SING POPULAR! Oh please let us sing too!" Aly and Lily begged. Galinda shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyway. When-"

"WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE!

LESS FORTUNATE THEN I!"

Aly and Lily warbled. Elphaba looked at them skeptically.

"You're not talking about me...are you?" she asked.

"AND LET'S FACE IT!

WHO ISN'T?

LESS FORTUNATE THEN I?"

It wasn't that Aly and Lily weren't good singers. After being up all night, giggling and telling stories, it didn't matter weather they used their best singing voices or not. And in this case, they chose not to use them.

Lily, having drunk _slightly_ less than the other two, opted to stop before her voice died. She went and plopped herself down next to Elphaba.

She whispered to her, "Just bear with us here. It'll all be over soon, but for the meantime you'd better just sit."

"Okay."

"MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED

AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER I SIMPLY _HAVE_ TO TAKE OVER

I KNOW

_I KNOW_

EXACTLY

WHAT THEY NEED"

Elphaba leaned over to Lily and asked, "Didn't I already get a makeover?"

"Yeppers, but this is the plot-imperative one."

Aly and Galinda giggled their way through the rest of the song until it came to the dialogue part. Aly came and sat next to Lily and Elphaba, and Elphaba stood up (at Lily's instruction) and went to sit on Galinda's bed.

"Okay, first, the hair!" squealed Galinda, dismantling Elphaba's bun.

Aly groaned.

"Okay, so when you –hic- toss your hair, you do it like this..." she demonstrated."Toss, toss. You could also do it with your –hic- hands, like this. Toss toss. Or you could use your whole –hic- body! Toss toss! Now you try!"

Elphaba attempted rather valiantly to toss her hair.

"Well, we can work on that later. Now-" she stood up, picking up her new wand. "I shall change your simple frock, into an elegant BALLGOWN!" she waved her wand. Nothing. Galinda cleared her throat. "BALLGOWN!" She fumed for about a half a nanosecond, then beamed and tossed the wand away. "Wear the frock- It's PRETTY!"

"Now, for the final touch—" she turned around and took her pink clip out of her hair, pinning it into Elphaba's.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, you're beautiful!" She handed Elphaba the mirror.

Elphie gasped.

"I, I have to go..." she ran out, presumably to Aly and Lily's room, to which she had a key for emergencies.

Aly, who had also had a little to drink was too giggly to notice.

"Ohhh...Galinda! Lemme do you hic hair!" she giggled, grabbing her hair care tools.

"O.K!" Pretty soon, Aly and Galinda were asleep. Lily crept over to her own room, hearing muffled noises coming through the door.

"Elphie? Are you decent?"

She just heard a few sniffles.

"I'm coming in, Elphie."

She found Elphaba sitting on her bed, holding a green bottle in her hand and crying. Lily immediately was at her side.

"Elphaba...what's wrong?" Lily asked, putting an arm around her.

"Galinda reminded me of my mom..." Elphaba said whipping a tear from her cheek.

"Do you think about her often?" Elphaba nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lily said. "Only don't tell Aly, I was sworn to secrecy." Elphaba nodded

"Well, Aly has also lost her mom. She has a step mom now, but I'm the only one outside her family who knows that Mrs. Draw is not Aly's real mom." Elphaba looked up.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" asked Lily rhetorically, hugging the much taller Elphaba to her chest.

"Depends..." Lily scowled.

"You know what I mean. Now, let's go back to your room...Galinda and Aly may need their stomach's pumped or something."

Lily and Elphaba made their way to the room were Galinda and Aly were just starting to come to.

"Wake up dork." Lily said, kicking Aly. Aly jumped up.

"Owww...my head." Aly said her head in her hands. Galinda, on the other hand bounced around like she had drank a six pack of Amp.

"Isn't this fun? This is so much fun! Are you having fun? I'm having fun. Don't you think that Fiyero's a hunk? He is soooo hunky!" She smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Were did you get that word?" Aly asked

"Hunky? From you! You were using it to describe a one...Daniel somthing."

Aly blushed while Galinda ran around the room, with her wand, still drying to turn Elphaba's frock into an elegant ballgown.

"Ball gown...Ball gown! BALL GOWN DAMMIT!" She cried, waving her wand around. Aly and Lily just watched her zoom around the room screaming.

"I haven't seen anyone this hipped up since Halloween of '98." Aly said.

"Do you think her drink had Speed in it?" Lily asked.

Galinda fainted on the floor after a few minutes.

"I think yes..." Aly and Lily ran up to Galinda.

"Let me help her..." Elphaba said, taking a spell book off the shelf.

_Lol! I couldn't write anymore after this. Writers block for a few weeks. Thanks for being patient with me!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The LIFECHANGAGRAM**_

"Oh Lily! The worst thing just happened!" Galinda burst into Aly and Lily's room, just as they were doing their homework.

"No...Aly, I promise you: Kantor Gramper had a _mice _army...not lice. And no, I'm not a smartass! What?" Lily looked at Galinda, who seemed to be close to tears. "Oh Galinda! What happened?"

"It's...it's...IT'S FIYERO!" She broke down completely. Lily looked startled and put an arm around Galinda's shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"He's become modified and he's thinking! That really worries me..." Galinda said. Aly rolled her eyes. Lily smacked her.

"Oww! Hey!"

"Calm down Galinda...now when did this happen?"

"After class yesterday." Galinda said. "And I've changed my name to Glinda now!" she proclaimed

"O.K. Glinda..." Lily sighed. Aly got up.

"Lily, you're more of the sensitive, gushy type. I'm outtie." She said, closing the door. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Tackless...as usual Aly." Lily said. Glinda grabbed her face.

"Less about Aly, more talky about me!" she shouted. Lily wriggled out from her grasp.

"Oh boy..." she said

Aly walked down a hall and saw a beautifully elaborated door.

"Madam Morrible's Study..." she read. Madam Morrible had left for the day for work in the Emerald City. Surely, it wouldn't hurt if Aly had a look around. She opened the door. Madam Morrible's study looked plain and boring. Just like the teachers back at Aly's school.

"Wow...exciting." Aly rolled her eyes. She turned and saw a cardboard structure on Madam Morrible's desk. Aly walked towards the desk to see what it was. It was...a smaller version of a room. The big talking head was a big hint that it was the Wizards. But...wait, the figures inside...One was Elphaba, Galinda, flying monkeys? Was this a model that showed the future? Or was it like in Phantom, were the props showed what the Phantom wanted to happen. Or..?

Aly looked on the side to see a list of instructions.

"TO CHOOSE A LOCATION, SPEAK THE NAME CLEARLY TO THE LIFECHANGEAGRAM." they read. Aly smiled.

"Indian Mound Middle School." she said. Instantly, the room inside the box changed to resemble a hallway in Aly's school. But...no figures.

"TO GET PEOPLE FIGURES, SPEAK THE NAME OF THE PERSON TO THE LIFECHANGEAGRAM." the instructions read.

"Hell yeah, I could get used to _this_." Aly said. She remembered when Mr. Kieth, the algebra teacher had made write a paper on the history of the decimal when she forgot her homework

"Let's see...it looked like he is teaching a class. Let's see..." Aly looked at the tiny classroom, Mr. Kieth was at the front, pointing at the board. "Nice suit..." she told herself, taking off Mr. Kieth's clothes. Wait...another idea came to Aly. This could be fun. Aly looked around and gathered up the LIFECHANGEAGRAM and carried it to her dorm room.

Meanwhile, back at Aly's school, Mr. Kieth was having an em_bare_assing day at school.

"WHAT THE-?" Mr. Kieth looked down at his underwear. "THIS IS CRAZY!" the student's were laughing and his face had turned red.

Aly went back to her room, were Glinda was still crying.

"Glinda, will you shut up for a minute or so? I need to show you something!" She put down the LIFECHANGEAGRAM and showed her what she had done.

"Nice Aly! Does this thing have other places?" Lily said, looking around.

"What were you thinking?" Aly said. Lily grinned

"Dawn's house..." Aly laughed.

"Great!" she set the LIFECHANGEAGRAM to resemble Dawn's house. Dawn was a bitch in Lily's grade.

"Looks like she's on some sites that's against the Computer Acceptability Rules..." Lily said. She grabbed the teacher in the class, Miss. Lily, and put her right over Dawn's shoulder.

"Ahhh...I wish I there was a play button on this thing..." Lily smiled. Glinda looked at the LIFECHANGEAGRAM.

"May I take a look?" she asked. Lily shoved the LIFECHANGEAGRAM (I am getting really tired of spelling this) over to Glinda. The thought for a moment and said.

"Show me were Fiyero is." she said. The scene inside the box changed to show a dark forest. There was already figures, one of Fiyero, one of Elphaba and one of a lion cub.

"We're in that scene already?" Aly asked.

"Aly SHUT UP!" Lily smacked Aly over the head, once again.

"Why is my Fiyero with Elphaba?" Glinda asked, looking murderous.

"Didn't we tell you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, there were...um...assigned to do a project together!" Aly said. Glinda bristled.

"Well, that shows even more that Fiyero has changed! Now he's going _homework_? What will happen next? Is he going to actually study?" Glinda shivered. "No, not my Fiyero! That...that _asparagus _has brain-washed him into thinking that school matters! You can flirt with my Fiyero, you can even make out with him, for all I care. But this is were I draw the line! DON'T WORRY FIYERO! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Glinda bounced out the door, leaving Aly and Lily looking dumbstruck.

"Ummm...O.K." Lily said

"Have fun with that." Aly said

"Do you think we should go after her? Glinda might really hurt Elphaba." Lily said

"Lily, do you really think that Glinda could hurt Elphaba? I mean, she can hardly use a wand!" Aly said

"_C'est vrais." _Lily said. Aly nodded

"Yes, I am always right. Now, lets get onto studying…"

The next day, Elphaba came tearing into Aly and Lily's room.

"Aly, you're hopeless! You'll never pass this test. Elphaba! What happened!" Aly hopped up.

"Madam Morrible got a reply from the Wizard! I'm heading to the Emerald City!"

"That's great! Can we come with you?" Aly asked. Elphaba nodded

"Awesome! The Emerald city has such great shopping!" Lily said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elphaba said.

"Wait, we're going now?" Aly asked.

"Yep, so let's go!"

At the train station, Glinda and Fiyero approached Elphaba, Lily and Aly.

"Um, Fiyero and I want to wish you good luck." Glinda said. Fiyero nodded.

"Theses are for you Elphaba." Fiyero said, giving her some flowers. Elphaba blushed green and took them. Fiyero smiled and walked away. Glinda looked after him and burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked. Glinda looked at her.

"Fiyero! He's…he's…changed!" Glinda said. "After that stupid goat left…"

Aly and Lily watched patiently as Glinda explained.

"Come with me…to the Emerald City…" Aly and Lily heard chanting in the distance.

_One Short Day, in the Emerald City…_

Glinda whipped her tears. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to the Emerald City!"

_One Short Day, in the Emerald City…_

Aly, Lily, Glinda and Elphaba were then magically transported to the Emerald City. Due to the plot, Glinda and Elphaba's clothes didn't change, but Aly and Lily's had. Aly was now wearing a green and dark green striped dress that went down to her knees with green pumps. The dress was very poofy like. Her hair also had green highlights to them. Lily had long green gauchos and a lime colored short with big sleeves. On her head were green tinted sunglasses. She was wearing Emerald flats.

"Wow!" Aly said.

"Look! The Emerald City!" Lily said.

_One short day  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
Full of so much to do  
Ev'ry way  
That you look in the city  
There's something exquisite  
You'll want to visit  
Before the day's through _

Aly and Lily were dancing around with the tourists. The Emerald City, they

decided was Oz's version on New York City. Aly, who had been born in New York, felt like she was home.

"Aly! Lily! Come on! Glinda got us tickets to see Wizo-Mania!" Elphaba said.

_Who's the mage  
Whose major itinerary  
Is making all Oz merrier?  
Who's the sage  
Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning  
Has all of Oz honeymooning?  
Woo - oo -oo  
Wizn't he wonderful?_

Aly and Lily left soon after to do some shopping. Soon, a clear voice rang out through Oz.

"THE WIZARD WILL SEE YOU NOW!"

_Day!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: A Sentimental Man?**_

The gang walked into the Wizard's palace. Everything was green, like the city outside.

"I swear, after this trip, I will only be able to see the color green." Aly mumbled. The lights in the room dimmed and a big talking head came out of a curtain.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURBE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE WIZARD OF OZ?"

"Elphaba Thropp of Munchkinland!" Elphaba screamed.

"Oh, Elphaba!" A man came out of the head. Aly and Lily's jaw dropped.

"_Robbie Acklen?????" _They screamed. Robbie jumped and looked over at them.

"Aly? Lily? What are you guys doing here?" Robbie had gone to Aly and Lily's acting camp. Aly blush as Robbie hugged her. She had always had a tiny crush on Robbie.

"Us? What are you doing here?" Lily asked

"After Center Stage, my parents took me to Chicago to some balloon thing, I floated away in the balloon and…yeah."

Aly and Lily explained their predicament. Robbie laughed.

"We've been trying not to mess up the plot, but…" Aly looked uncertain.

"Hello? We're over here!" Glinda walked up and pulled the collar of Robbie's shirt. "Hi, I'm Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, good, I think you know my friends, Aly and Lily. And Elphaba, what an honor…" Robbie smiled.

"Madam Morrible said you wanted to see me." Elphaba said.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could read a spell from this book for me." Robbie said, handing her a book

"Is that? The _Grimmery?" _Glinda asked.

"Yes…"

"Can I touch it?"

"No!"

Elphaba took the book and read the spell.

"Amazing!" Robbie said, looking at the nearest monkey. Aly looked, horror struck.

"Robbie! No!" She pulled the book out of Elphaba's hands.

"Aly what?"

"Robbie, I know you! How could you do this?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Aly…I-"

"No! How could you do this?"

"You said yourself, the plot-"

"Who cares about the plot? All I care about right now is you not turning into a monster!"

"No matter, the spell is complete." Robbie said. "You're too late Aly!" Aly looked over to Lily for help. She looked just as dumbstruck.

"Robbie…why?" she asked, tears leaking out. Elphaba took a good look at Robbie.

"Overpowered…" She whispered, then looked at the monkey. It had sprouted wings. "Of course! Aly, Lily, Glinda! Come with me!"

Elphaba led Aly, Lily and Glinda to the attic. She knew the guards would be looking for her.

"Elphaba what-?"

"I can't explain now, but I have to leave."

"Why?" Ginda asked.

"Because-well-

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes…and leap!_

Aly smiled and joined in

_It's to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur-?"

_I'm through accepting limits!_

'_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Somethings I cannot change_

_But 'till I fly I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I have lost!_

_Well if that's love, it comes at_

_Much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_

"Elphaba wait! I'm coming with you!" Aly said, taking a cloak from the attic.

"Aly! No you can't we need to get back home!" Lily grabbed her arm. Aly twisted it out of her grasp.

"No, Lily. I need to do this! I'm tired of living in the shadows of other people! I'm tired of being just Aly! From now on, I'm the Wicked Witch of the South!" She cried. She grabbed a broom and Elphaba enchanted it, like she did her own. Lily and Glinda looked at their friends, singing farewell.

_I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this…_

_I hope it brings you bliss_

_I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end!_

_I hope you're happy…_

_My friend…_

"Quick! Guards! There they are!" Robbie's voice rang through the halls. The guards burst through the doors and grabbed Lily and Glinda

"Hey! Let go of us! You hear?"

"Let them go!"

"It's not them you want!"

"It's us! IT'S US!"

_So if you care to find us!_

_Look to the West and Southern sky!  
As someone told us lately_

_Everyone deserves a change to fly!_

_And if we're flying duo_

_At least we're flying free!_

_To those who ground us_

_Take a message back from us!  
Tell them how we_

_Are defying gravity_

_We're flying high_

_Defying Gravity!_

_And soon we'll match them in renown_

_And nobody_

_In all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring us down!_

Lily looked at her friend. She felt alone. Sure she had Glinda, but...you couldn't have a real conversation with Glinda, and Lily was a intelligent person.

"Bye Aly…" she cried.

_AN: Well…for those of you who are wondering about Nikki, I kind of stopped using her. She got kind of boring. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Two Years Later**_

Lily thought back on the memories of Aly and Elphaba flying off together, when Aly had pronounced herself as the Wicked Witch of the South. She sighed and went back to Glinda

"Already Miss. Glinda?' she asked, tonelessly.

"Yes, I am." Glinda was dressed in a blue dress and some sort of weird hat. "Lily, I know what you were thinking about. They're never coming back. You're going to stay in Oz forever. Even if you do get a chance to go home, there is no way you can take…her." She refused to say Aly or Elphaba's name.

"Glinda, I just can't give up on _Aly_." Lily said. Glinda cringed, like if Lily had used the word Voldemort at Hogwarts. "She's my best friend. And Elphaba is yours." She said. Glinda opened her mouth about to say something, failing to find the right words. With a non-subtle toss of her hair, she walked out of the room. Lily sighed and started to clean up.

"You need some help with that?" A voice came from the closet. Lily dropped her things and looked at the closet. There, standing like she had never left, was Aly. She looked exactly the same as she did when she left. Except the clothes; she was wearing a white satin blouse, a black skirt, and a purple belt.

"Aly!" Lily ran to her friend and hugged. To her surprise, Aly did not hug her back. "Aly…what?"

"I can't talk to you." Aly said, coldly.

"What the…?" Lily said, pulling back.

"Elphaba and have decided to become…wicked." Aly said.

"Oh and you weren't before? Ooh, look, I'm shaking." Lily said.

"Why have you been encouraging those rumors about us?" Aly said harshly.

"That's not me. That's Glin-"

"But you go along with it don't you?" Aly screamed.

"Aly! What the fucking hell?" Lily asked

"Two years ago, I had three great friends. Glinda, Elphaba and you. Now it seems I only have one, Elphaba. She understands me. She hasn't started rumors about me. If she was at school, she would have stood up for me when I was picked on tirelessly. Just because I was me, some freak girl who doesn't like everything that everyone else likes. She would have told them off, not like you did. You just stood there, and took it all in. Then when the bell rang, you just ran off to French. Maybe you're not the friend I thought you were." Aly said. With a swish of her cloak she grabbed her broom in the closet and took off.

Lily looked after her friend, just like two years ago. She collapsed crying.

"Don't listen to her Lily." Elphaba appeared suddenly, in a cloud of red smoke.

What are you doing here?" Lily asked. Elphaba sighed and put her hand on Lily shoulder.

"Aly's just so frustrated with all the rumors flying around about us." Elphaba explained. Lily looked up.

"I haven't started any of those rumors." Lily promised. Elphaba smiled.

"I know you didn't." Elphaba said. Lily smiled.

"Thanks Elphie. Can I still call you Elphie?"

"Of course." Elphaba hugged Lily. "You hang in there. I'm sure that this will all be over." She turned to fly off. Lily suddenly thought of something.

"Elphaba wait! Have you figured out what's wrong with Robbie?" Lily asked.

"Overpowerment." Elphaba said. "Someone has over powered Robbie's mind. It's like he's a puppet, or something. Anyway, Robbie's doing that person dirty work. Clever, now if he gets in trouble, that person's fingerprints won't be around the scene of the crime."

Lily gasped.

"Who would do something like that?" Lily asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but that's why Aly and I are leaving. To find out who did this to Robbie."

"Lily!" Glinda's voice rang through the halls. Elphaba gave Lily one last hug.

"I'll see you later." Elphaba promised, and disappeared in a curtain of red smoke.

"Lily! Were are you?" Glinda came into the room, as red as a tomato.

"What now, Miss. Glinda?" Lily asked. Glinda laughed.

"I told you, call me Glinda." Glinda said. Lily stiffened.

"Yes…Miss. Glinda." Lily walked out of the room. Glinda sighed and started putting things away.

"Well, it seems that the beautiful keep on getting more beautiful." Aly's voice came. Glinda screamed and ducked under the bed.

"Don't hurt me!" she squealed. Aly laughed and stepped out of the closet.

"Geez, Glinda. You would think that I was scary!" Aly smiled and hugged Glinda. "I've missed you." Glinda wriggled out of Aly's grip. Aly nodded. "I see."

"Get out of here! The guards will see you." Glinda said. Aly laughed. Her laugh was different. It was more of a cackle.

"Oh, Glinda. You were always so…blonde." Aly said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Glinda snapped.

"Clueless! You never were the smart one!" Aly cackled again. Glinda steamed.

"Glinda, I don't know why I ever thought that you could never start those rumors. But, then again, you are the Wizards lap dog." Aly smiled.

"You listen to me! I have to go along with those rumors! I'm-"

"A liar?"

"A public figure! People respect me for the good I am doing. What have you and Elphaba accomplished striking terror into the people of Oz? Flying around on those filthy old brooms?" Glinda shouted.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble!" Aly said, taking the line from the musical.

"Aly, Lily and I tried to talk you out of leaving. And now look at you!" Glinda screamed.

"I'm perfectly happy like this!"

"Well, I-" Glinda stopped, listening. She gasped. "Guards!" she squealed. Sure enough, a half a dozen guards filled the room, grabbing Aly by the arms.

"Hey!" Aly tried to squirm out of the grasp of the guards holding her. No luck. She stopped fighting and looked up at Glinda. "I can't believe I called you a friend." She whispered. The guards dragged her out of the room. Glinda stood, silent at her old friend.

"Why did everything go wrong?" she asked herself. "I need to fix this." She turned into a bubble and flew out of the room. She didn't quite know were she was going, but she would let her heart take her to her destination.

Elphaba stood in the middle of the woods, waiting for Aly to return. She rubbed her arms. It was very cold out.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba looked up to see a lone bubble. The bubble grew to reveal Glinda.

"Elphaba!" she called again. Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"You! What do you want?" Elphaba snapped. Glinda popped her bubble and rushed to Elphaba.

"It's Aly! She's been taken away by the guards. She needs our help…_your _help!" Glinda cried.

"I suppose this is your fault." Elphaba said coldly. Glinda nodded.

"Well, if she hadn't gotten me so mad-"

"How can you blame this on her?" Elphaba asked.

"She…she…" Glinda sighed. "Look, I just need your help getting her back. Please?" Glinda gave Elphaba her best puppy eyes.

"Fine, just do what I tell you and don't screw up!" Elphaba said, getting her broom. "Get on." She said, pointing to the back of the broom. Glinda hesitated and got on.

"By the way, I should tell you: Fiyero and I are getting married. For real."

"WHAT?"

BORDER

Through the wedding planning, through the arguments about the differences between crème and cream, the color pink to use in the flower arrangements, Lily was there. She knew all about Fiyero's doubts.

He had found solace in the one person who seemed to remember Elphie as she was—Elphie the Student, Elphie the Friend.

Oh, yes. Unbeknownst to Glinda, her _friend_ and fiancé were having clandestine meetings close on every night.

Glinda, who had once been a good friend (a bit ditzy but loving and friendly all the same) had become icy and cold since Elphie had left. Fiyero didn't know why he was marrying her sometimes. It would have made more sense to marry Lily, but that would have been weird. He didn't care whether her dress was crème or cream, and he wished he had gone with them to the Emerald City.

If anyone could have kept Elphie and Aly home, it was their laid-back, handsome friend. Or more.

The point was, Lily knew more about Fiyero than his future wife did. That in itself was a little odd.

BORDER

It always was going to be the engagement party of the year. Lily just hadn't planned on being there as a maid.

Glinda had chosen her new, high-society, lovely friends to be the bridesmaids.

Lily stared across the room, bored out of her brain and humiliated at being there as Glinda's maid. No sooner had she had that thought than an incredible pair of blue-green eyes met hers.

The face attached wasn't half bad either… cheekbones and a chin much like Johnny Depp's and hair of the same type--brown and sleek.

He smiled at her and she felt a blush creep across her own cheekbones. She smiled sweetly back, batting her eyelashes a few times for good measure.

She found him walking across the room, and she found herself hoping against all hope that he was coming to see her instead of one of the well-dressed ladies in the vicinity.

But no—he came straight over to her, kneeled, and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed a brighter pink, contrasting with the Slytherin-green dress she had picked out for herself.

"My name," he said, "Is Eonann. Pray the lady grants me hers?"

"Lillian, kind sir." She said, a smile growing on her face.

"And does Lady Lillian know how to waltz?"

"Yes, Lady Lillian so happens to be quite the proficient in many forms of ballroom dancing."

He grinned and whisked her into his arms, whirling them both out onto the dance floor.

For a moment, Lily wasn't Lily Elum. She wasn't Lily, Maid of Lady Glinda, either. She was Lady Lillian, belle of the ball and Glinda's greatest rival. She was in the arms of the most handsome man there, and they were all that mattered.

"Excuse me, Miss. _Lily_?"

It was Glinda. Red in the face and very pissed off.

"Excuse us for a moment…" Glinda said, pushing Eonann away. It was Lily's turn to turn red.

"Hello? _Rude _much?"

"This is suppose to be _my_ engagement part and I never gave _you _permission to dance." Glinda said tossing her hair.

"What? That's bull!"

"Well, bull or not: this is my party and you are supposed to be my maid." Glinda said.

Fiyero, noticing the commotion, immediately excused himself from a rather boring conversation about the merits of using silk uniforms and slipped over to the two bickering women.

"What's this about?"

"Fiyero, _Thank Goodness_ you're here!" Glinda said, rushing over and slipping her hand into Fiyero's hand. _AN: Notice the song title!_

"Um…"

"Lily is ruining my engagement party!"

"Glinda, in case you haven't noticed you aren't the only one getting married."

"Whatever, she's ruining our engagement party." Glinda said in a whiny voice.

"And how so?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She's _dancing!_"

"And…"

"And it's my party! They make an inordinately well-looking couple and they're stealing the attention away from me!"

"Glinda it's just an engagement party. It's not like she showed up in white to the wedding."

"Yes but she still shouldn't be dancing! She's a _maid_!"

"And who put her in that place? Without reason or explanation or any consent from the indentured party?" said Lily, glaring at Glinda.

"You were becoming too powerful for your own good! _Someone_ had to put you in your place!"

"Powerful? Please! Enlighten me. How many times have _I_ turned back on my best friends? How many times have _I_ started rumors about them that are in no way true? As mad as I was I didn't call the guards on them!" Lily said, her voice rising with each word.

"Well I never…" said Glinda, scandalized and blushing. The whole room was staring at this point. Fiyero, realizing what was going on, just looked at Glinda with disappointment in his eyes, and left.

"What? Where's he gone to?" Glinda said, panicking.

"He'll be back, _Madam _Glinda." Sneered Lily, curtseying. "He's gone off to clear his head."

Eonann, looking rightfully bewildered, came back and took Lily's hand in his own.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just my idiotic ex-best-friend of a _public figure_." She said bitterly.

"Glinda?" he asked.

"The one and only." She said. "This party wasn't any fun until you came along and now she's managed to ruin that too."

"How about we go back to my house, then?" he said, lifting her chin and looking into her watering eyes.

She sniffed and nodded.

"Let me get my carriage pulled around and we'll get out of here."

She leaned into him (she was somewhere below his shoulder as he was considerably taller) and nodded. His arm came around to take her shoulder and together they left the party that was pretty much over due to Glinda's behavior.

_AN: Hello, just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I don't have as much time as I use to for writing. The only time I really have is on the weekends and during free write for English class_

_Beta Note… Ooooh romance!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10:Awesome Rooms and Romance_**

_AN: I am changing Robbie's name to Will. DEAL WITH IT! _

Aly sat, alone, in a dark cell. She was a prisoner of the Wizard. She refused to say Will, after that misfortunate mishap. She had to refer to him, she called him the Wizard.

"Prisoner 24601, you have a visitor." (Yes, I was having a Les Mis moment) The guard said. Aly looked up and scowled.

"Whatever." The guard nodded and went to fetch the visitor. A few minutes later, he was escorted by Will, looking smug.

"Well, when I heard that they had caught the Wicked Witch of the South, I just had to come see it myself." He laughed. Aly just glared. "Aww…don't get mad at me. It was your own fault. I mean, we were bound to catch you sooner or later."

"Just stop it Will." Aly hissed. "Just stop, I get what you're saying." Will opened his mouth, thought better and closed it. He took a key from his pocket and opened Aly's cell.

"Quick, while the guard is away." Will whispered. Aly looked bewildered.

"What are you-"

"I'm helping you escape…_Sprinkles_." He said, using Aly's nickname. Aly blushed and walked out of the cell.

"Thanks…gosh, we never did give you a nickname did we?"

"I think we used Fritzy for a while…"

"I can see why we stopped using it."

Will led Aly to the back of the prison. A small trap door was at the end. Will opened it and gestured for Aly to jump in. She did so. When Will shut the door, the room became pitch black.

"Hang on…" Will said. A light suddenly went on as Will turned on a lamp.

"Wow…" Aly said, looking around. They were standing in a beautifully decorated room. It had emerald and purple walls, an emerald couch, a beautifully polished oak desk and other purple and green furnishings. "How did you come across this?" she asked. Will shrugged.

"I was exploring one day and found it." He said. "So…we'll wait for night time before we sneak out." Aly cringed. As beautiful as the room was, it was only 11 in the morning. She would be bored out of her mind before 12. Will laughed. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, there are other secrets to this room." He said. Will walked over to a painting of some old dead guy and turned it around. Behind the painting was a plasma flat screen, tricked out with game systems, DVD player, and all kinds of DVDs. He walked over to the couch, and pushed back the front left leg. Out from the wall, came a mini fridge. There was also a computer, a stereo system and a lot of other cool things. Aly's jaw dropped.

"How-?" she said weakly. Will laughed.

"I have a lot of time on my hands." He said, turning on the T.V. "Unfortunately, it only gets Ozian channels." Aly groaned. "Trust me; they're not all that bad. They've got OMTV, Ozian Idol, The OZC…" He turned on the T.V.

"I'll be right with you, I want to check out the computer…" she said. Aly sat at the computer and pulled up her city's paper. Big headlines read. "GIRLS STILL MISSING!" Aly gasped and clicked on the link.

GIRLS STILL MISSING!

On March 3rd Alyson Draw and Lillian Elum were found missing at the Aranoff Center. They disappeared from the backstage were the performance _Wicked_ had just ended.

"I went to the bathroom, and when I came back: they were gone!" Ann Draw said. If you have any news about the disappearance of Draw or Elum, please tell the police.

Aly quickly clicked out of the window. It was somewhat creepy.

"Hey Aly! Get over here! Lily is on the T.V!" Will called. Aly jumped up and raced over to Will.

"What?" she asked. Will pointed. On the screen was a big picture of Lily with…some guy.

"Lillian was last seen with this boy at the engagement party of Glinda the Good and Fiyero Tiggular." Will turned off the T.V.

"We have to go look for her…" Aly said. Will nodded. Aly looked around for her broomstick.

"Oh crap, I forgot…the guards took it from me." She said.

"You mean this?" Will asked, pulling Aly's broomstick from the closet. Aly cheered and took it from him.

"Get on," she said. Will did so. As they flew out of the prison, Will leaned over Aly's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aly blushed.

"What was that for?" she asked. Will shrugged.

"Just for…you know." He said. "I don't even know why I did it." He said. Aly grinned and gave him a kiss.

"There, now we're even." She said, turning back.

BOARDER

Lily and Eonann were walking leisurely through the Gilikin Forest. Eonann had said that his house was in the middle of the forest.

"It's only a short walk from here." He promised. But the trip seemed to take a lifetime. Lily had never felt this way about any boy at school

"I'm glad we're together." She suddenly felt herself wanting breaking out in song…

_Kiss me too fiercely…_ she began humming under her breath…

But she didn't. It would like, totally ruin the plot.

"Is everything O.K. Miss. Lily?" Eonann asked. Lily nodded.

"I'm fine."

"We're here…" Eonann pulled back some bushes to reveal a small hut.

"I thought you said you had a mansion!" Lily said, suspiciously.

"I do, come in." Lily entered the small hunt. Just like in Harry Potter, the outside was ugly and looked nothing like a mansion. On the inside, it did. Complete with a marble fish fountain, gold elevator, velvet covered staircase and other stuff the rich people had.

"Eonann! This is amazing! Does anyone else live in here?" Eonann shook his head.

"My parents died when I was a baby. It's just me and…just me." Eonann pressed a button on the elevator. The doors opened and Eonann bowed Lily inside. He pressed a button and the elevator started to move. Lily noticed it took them five minutes to get the floor. She asked Eonann why.

"I have a big house…" he said. "Here we are the fifth floor. This is your room…" The elevator doors opened. Lily gasped.

The room was like a pink and purple princess bedroom. On the back wall, was a king sized, four post bed with pink and purple blankets and pillows. There were purple velvet hangings with a drawstring so Lily could have privacy or whatever. There was a pink vanity desk that magically had all Lily's make up from home, plus more. The pink a chair and ottoman was facing a plasma flat screen T.V. with a big selection of DVD's. Next to the T.V. was a computer with high-speed internet access. There was also an empty cupboard. Lily pointed at it.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"We don't have a kitchen, so just say whatever you want to eat or drink to it. Try it." Lily requested a bowl of popcorn and a coke. It magically appeared.

"O.K. I have _got _to get one of these for my house." She joked. Eonann bowed himself out.

"If you need anything, the bathroom is in the connecting room." He said. "Come visit me in my own room, it's on the sixth level. And your friend's room is on the fourth level." Lily looked around at him.

"What friend?" she asked. Eonann shook his head and walked into the elevator. Lily looked down at herself. She was disgusting! She went into the bathroom, complete with a shower, a Jacuzzi bathtub and pink and purple fluffy towels. Lily gave herself a bubble bath, toweled off and looked in her closet. Again, magically, all her clothes from home were there, plus some other cool clothes.

"This is extremely cool." She said, choosing a blue turtle neck with jeans and brown Uggs. Lily went to the vanity table and put on some make up. She was just about to put on some music when a crashing sound scared the shit out of her.

"Aly! Don't _ever_ do that!" Lily said to her friend. "How did you find me?" she said, more calmly.

"Crystal Ball, don't ask." Aly said, leaning out the window. Lily looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping Will."

"_Fritz?_ As in the guy who made the monkeys fly?"

"Yep."

"As in the guy who put you in jail?"

"Yep."

"As in the guy you've had a crush on for the past year?"

"That sounds about right."

"You know I can hear you." Will's voice floated up to the room. Lily laughed.

"Hey, long time no see." She said Will, with Aly's help, climbed through the window and brushed himself off. Aly looked around the room.

"Who died and made you queen?" she asked. "This room is amazing!" Aly looked at Lily smiling. "By the way, who's _Eonann?_" Lily tossed her hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't _kiss _and tell." Aly rolled her eyes.

"So, what's been happening?" Aly asked, sitting on the bed. Lily sighed and told her the whole story. "Eonann says that you have your own room." She said.

"We get to stay here? Awesome!" Aly grinned. Will smiled.

"I'll go check out our room, you guys can catch up with each other." He said, walking out. Aly smiled.

"I think we may be going out." She said

"_Seriously_?" Aly smiled and blushed. She started to tell Lily everything, but Will burst into their room.

"Um…we have a problem…" he said, nervously. Will turned back to the elevator and started dragging out a figure.

"EONANN!" Lily screeched. Aly gasped and rushed to his side. She felt his pulse.

"He's still alive," she said. "I think I have a spell that may revive him." Aly put her hands over Eonanns hard and started saying the spell

"_Laeh, Laeh, laeh namuh traeh_

_Laeh, Laeh, laeh namuh traeh_

_Laeh, Laeh, laeh namuh traeh_

_I gnirb rewop ot laeh…"_

Aly looked at Eonann. It didn't work. She gasped, realizing what had happened

"Someone bewitched him into eternal sleep." Aly said.

"How do you fix that?" Lily asked, struggling to lift Eonann onto her bed.

"You need to find the person who bewitched him in the first place, get them to tell you their deepest secret, and whisper the secret into Eonann's ear." Aly said.

"And I thought this was going to be hard." Lily said sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well, you're doing a great job!"

"Why you little…"

_"Ladies! _Please, settle down!" Will said, stepping between the two of them. "There is only one thing to do…" he said.

"Yes, and that's to find the jerk who put Eonann into eternal sleep." Lily said, confidently.

(Beta note: I FINALLY get romance and he PASSES OUT FOR ALL ETERNITY? You must really hate me, Dylan…)

_AN: (unseen voice, like the Phantom of the Opera) Dylan! You've got some 'splaining to do!_

_Dylan: Yes, sorry for the lack of updates. I blame the school system_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Thalia & The Magical Broadway Bags_**

"Well…maybe I could help you." A voice from nowhere said. Aly and Lily screamed. Will grabbed the lamp.

"Oh please, I'm not going to hurt you!" the voice said. "I'm invisible aren't I? Crap. Gimme a sec!" the air in front of them shimmered to reveal a girl, about 14 or 15, brushing off the sleeves of a gold dress.

"Sorry about that, I'm still Level Three. I can't really do invisibility spells yet." She looked at Aly, Lily and Will, who were looking at her in amazement. "What?"

"Nothing…" Will said. "Now, who are you?" the girl blushed

\

"Of course! Sorry, my name is Thalia. I'm a sorceress in training at Phoz."

"At where?"

"Phoz? The sorceress school?" Thalia asked. She shook her head. "What are you? From another dimension or something?"

"Or something…" Lily said under her breath. Aly nudged her, hard, in the ribs.

"Well, I'm willing to help you, even though I'm not completely out of training…" Thalia said. Aly looked at Lily, Lily looked at Will, and Will looked at Aly.

"Huddle?" Aly called. After talking for a few minutes, Aly said to Thalia. "You're in." Thalia smiled.

"Great! Let me just get my things…" She snapped her finders and a suitcase appeared. "Ready!"

"What should we do about Eonann?" Lily asked. Aly shrugged.

"We might have to leave him here; we don't need the extra weight…" she said. "Sorry Lil," Lily sighed, picked up Eonann and laid him on her bed.

"I'll be back…" Lily promised him, and kissed him on his forehead. She turned to her new entourage. "Let's go…"

BOARDER

"So, I just love being a sorceress! It's so much fun, doing spells and stuff. Where are you guys from? Have I been rambling? I do that a lot. I get in so much trouble in school for rambling." Thalia kept on talking. She seemed to get on Lily's nerves a lot. About ten minutes into the trip, Lily grabbed Aly.

"Does she have an 'off' button?" She asked, angrily. Aly sighed.

"Just let her keep talking. She'll ware off after a while." She said. Lily gave Aly the death glare, but kept walking on.

"She's like Catherine Smith! She doesn't have an off button."

"So, do any of you guys know—Oof!" Thalia tripped over a pile of leaves.

"O.K. how can you trip over leaves?" Lily asked, helping her up. Lily looked at the leaves, screamed, and dropped Thalia.

"Ow!" Thalia yelled. "Hello?" Lily dug through the pile of leaves and pulled out two bags.

"Aly! It's our Broadway bags!" Lily said. Aly gasped

"No F-ing way!" She ran to Lily and picked up a tan canvas bag with logos of Broadway shows on them. Lily picked up an identical one.

"How?" Lily asked. Aly looked through her bag and shrieked.

"Lily! It's my red sexy Gabriella dress!" Aly said, unearthing a red dress that went to her knees. Aly wore it when she played Gabriella in High School Musical: The Musical. "And…all my High School Musical stuff…" Lily groaned.

"Please let there be no Seussical stuff in here…" she said, closing her eyes and reaching into her bag. She brought out a red, orange and yellow ball gown. "Whoa, it's like totally Masquerade!" Lily laughed. "Look, there is even a mask!" she said, pulling out a gold sun mask Aly dove into her own bag, pulling out a silver moon mask.

"But those don't match…oh, I have another dress!" Aly said, pulling out a dark blue dress with a v-neck and a scoop back. The skirt was dark black silk with sparkles woven into the fabric. "Fabulous!" Lily pulled out a floral gown and flower mask for Thalia and Aly pulled out a maroon tux with a bird mask for Will.

"Are we going to a Masquerade?" Will asked. Aly nodded and pulled out a note

_Five steps is the path_

_You do the math_

_If you want your love to awaken_

_Then these steps thou must taken_

_First go to a ball, with paper masks on parade_

_The one with the next step, is guardian of the lemonade_

"What the hell?" Lily said. "That's the worst rhyme I have ever read!"

"But we need to follow it if we want to save Eonann." Aly said. She ducked behind a tree and changed into her ball gown. "Ready to go?" Will smiled, ducked under another tree and changed into his costume. He took Aly's arm and smiled at her.

"I'm ready." He said. Thalia rolled her eyes at all of them, took out her wand and took about three seconds to put on her floral costume.

"You guys take too long to put those things on." She said. Lily gasped.

"We don't have the time, can you help me?" she asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Everyone has their own magic…" she said. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"As in?"

"Make up a spell…" Thalia instructed. Lily looked at her dress.

_We don't have time to fumble with zippers_

_So put this thing on, the better the quicker_

Aly rolled her eyes, but when she looked back at Lily, had her dress on.

"Damn, I've got to learn to do that…" she said

"You already know how." Thalia said. "Aly, Lily, you are both witches."

"The hell?" Aly asked. Thalia nodded.

"I detected magic when I passed this house, I was hopping….you could help me with my magic." Thalia said. Aly and Lily looked at each other. "In fact, the moment I saw you two…I knew."

"Knew what? Exactly?" Will asked

"The Oracle Sisters." Thalia said. She raised her hand and wove a picture out of the air.

"Years ago, a prophecy was made. An evil wizard would try to take over Oz. It would seem like all of Oz would be doomed, but out of the shadows, two sister from another dimension would appear. The Oracle Sisters. Apart, their magic would never defeat the wizard, but together…the sister could overthrow anyone."

"But Aly and I aren't even sisters!" Lily blurted out. Thalia grinned.

"Oh no? Check your palms…" Aly looked down at hers.

"So? There's nothing…" Aly stopped in mid-sentence. A silvery crescent moon appeared on her palm. "Holy crap…" she looked at Lily's palm, her mark was a golden sun. Aly grabbed Lily's palm, wanting to get a better look. But a silver, golden light blinded her.

"O.K. This is too weird…" Lily said.

"Cool…but weird…….." Aly said

"Um…question?" Will said, raising a hand. "If they were 'magical sisters' why didn't their 'magical powers' kick in?" he asked

"Because they never thought to use them?" Thalia said. Aly shook her head.

"Not true, when we were obsessed with Harry Potter, we used to do spells, or pretend to, all the time." Lily said. Thalia shrugged.

"You must have the safety on." She said reasonably.

"Of course." Aly said, rolling her eyes. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her.

"But, since you don't know magic, and I do and you kind of need to know it…I can help you learn what I know." Thalia offered.

"And what would I do?" Will asked.

"Do your manly stuff that you do…whatever that is." Lily said. Aly laughed as Will scowled. Lily raised her hand to see if she could do her magic.

"How do you do this?" she asked.

"Just like before, make up a spell…" Thalia said. "I can already do spells nonverbally." She bragged. Al took a breath and started

_Where faces hide behind masks_

_Let's dance the night away_

_This is the spell I cast_

_To go to a masquerade _

The affect was instant. Soon, the group was in a grand ballroom, with all the stuff for a masquerade. Lily smiled gleefully as Will accompanied Aly to the dance floor.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

"Wait…I can't dance!" Aly whispered to Will.

"Just follow me…" he said. Soon, they were dancing as elegantly as the people around them.

Meanwhile, Lily and Thalia were trying to solve the riddle.

"The guardian of the lemonade? The punch bowel?" Lily guessed.

"That's the most logical answer…" Thalia said. She was tired and cranky. While looking for the punch bowel, she bumped into a guy. "Whoops…sorry." She said, trying to move on. But Lily stopped her and glomped the poor dude.

"Jules!" she said. Jules turned around and saw Lily.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked, hugging her.

"Oh you know, Oz, Masquerade, magic." Lily said "The usual…hey," she said, having a stoke of genius. "You're not the guardian of the Lemonade…are you?" she asked. Jules smiled, looked around and gave Lily a note.

"Yep…by the way, is that Aly and Will over there?" he asked, pointing. Lily smiled and nodded. Jules abandon the lemonade and went to tap Aly on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" he asked her. Aly nearly screamed and threw herself onto Jules.

"I can't believe how many people have landed in Oz, like we have!" she said, smiling. Jules laughed and greeted Will, since they were both fashionable pirates (please, don't ask…).

"Well? May I have this dance?" Aly hesitated and took his hand and started waltzing around around the dance floor with Jules; Will watched jealously.

"Jealous, much?" Lily asked, grinning, opening the note. She read it out loud to Thalia and Will.

_You have passed your first test_

_And now, as you might have guessed_

_It's time for your next clue_

_You have no time to loose_

_You must follow the footsteps of a red haired friend_

_Who is dancing, with your girlfriend_

"_Jules???_" Will said

_AN--Hello! I am looking for the person with the next note. If you want a chance it be in _Aly and Lily's Tour of Oz _this is your chance! Put in in your next review, and the person who posts first will be made into an Ozian character! Good luck!_

_Dylan _


End file.
